The Betrayed One
by TheWhiteW0lf
Summary: Hello Everyone this is my first fanfic so please be kind and review thanks lets get on with the story. Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon. Also be adding my own me or something if you want your own oc describe him/her to me what Pokemon(1legendary only) describe features.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Betrayed One**_

_**Hello Everyone this is my first fanfic so please be kind and review thanks lets get on with the story. Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon talk=**__**pikachu**__**. Also be adding my own OC.**_

"_**Latios use luster purge" ordered tobias "Pikachu use volt tackle" said ash there was a huge explosion when the smoke cleared Pikachu and Latios were both knocked out "With all of ash's Pokemon knocked out I declare tobias the winner" the ref said tobias recalled Latios back "See I knew you were weak" tobias said as he walked away Ash went and picked up pikachu "sorry pikachu" **__**"**__**It wasn't your fault" pikachu said.**__**Ash told pikachu as he walked towards the pokemon center The next morning as pikachu and ash were headed to there boat "well pikachu this is goodbye to this region well lets get our boat" ash said as they got on the boat. They soon arrived in vermilion**____**city and got in taxi and headed to pallet town. They got there and opened the door his mom got him in a crushing hug "Oh ash I missed you so much" Delia said everyone is in the back waiting for you "really?" ash asked ash went to the back and everyone was there misty, brock, may, max, dawn, Iris and cilan "Whats up everyone and brock I didn't know you came back from pewter city so fast" ash said as he walked out the back doors "I didn't I came here so we all could talk" said brock with a stern face. Ash was wondering why everybody was looking at him weird.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Betrayed One**_

_**Sorry for the cut off of the last chapter first up load any way lets continue Disclaimer: I don not own pokemon (though I wish I did)**_

"_**Ash we need to talk" brock stated "What?" ash asked "ash you suck as a person and as a trainer" misty yelled ashes mom dropped the dishes she was holding in shock "wha-what do you mean" ash said confused "ash were telling you to quit as a pokemon trainer because you lost in every league you participate in" may said "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" delia shouted "well he should shouldn't he" drew said "I can't believe I looked up to you" max said "Hey leave him alone" an unknown voice shouted "H\Who is that" all the traitors asked at once a big hulking man came around the corner "Hey who are you" max asked This is my childhood friend" ash said "Whats you name mines may" may asked with a slight blush "I go by the name TheeDarkLord" I said "And I don't like people trying to put a stop to my friends dream so fuck off" I told them "Hey you have no right to tell us that" brock said "oh and you guys can tell ash that he has to quit his dream" I told them as I towered over them at 6'4 "W-w-well were his friends" max stuttered 'Well so I am I and I don't tell him that and you guys are not his friends" I said this went back and fourth for about five minutes until ash shouted "SHUT UP" everybody but me jump in surprise "Who are you guys think you are telling me to quit my dream and telling my best friend to not stand up for me well then I guess you're not my friends the lets go TheeDarkLord" ash said "mom this is goodbye for a while" ash said delia just nodded and tossed him and me our backpacks and me and ash went out the front door "hey stop were do you guys think you're going max said "go sceptile leaf blade both of them" sceptile was shocked that his trainer told him to do that but did it anyways "go dusknoir shadowpunch" I said and dusknoir did and knocked sceptile out "i said leave us alone" I told them.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Betrayed One Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon(but one day I will) anyways on with the story. Also ash has all his pokemon with him.

Ash and I were walking and ash said "hey TheeDarkLord?" ash asked "Yes ash" I said "I am going to to train please don't tell anyone I am there" ash said "Don't worry I wont" I said "ok thanks charizard fly me to " ash said as he threw a pokeball a the red dragon looking pokemon appeared I watched him fly off "ash train hard cause I will and I want to battle you again" I said to myself as I walked towards my salamence. Ash had finally made it to "Well pikachu this is were we are going to train"

4 Years later

Ashes pokeGear rings "Hello" I say "Who is this" ash asks "don't tell me you forgot your best friend" I tell him "oh hi TheeDarkLord how are you?" ask ash "i've been better but theres a tag tournament coming up for the title of champion for two people and both of us are invited so what do you say" I said "Well ok lets both become champions" ash says "ok meet me at the indigo plateau in a hour" I tell him "ok will do" ash says "oh and the traitors are gonna be there" I tell him "Eh I will still go and we can crush them" ash tells me "ok see you in a hour" I told him

At the indigo plateau

"hey guys guess whos here" mays says "who?' gary ask "TheeDarkLord" mays says "and he's still hot" may, dawn, misty and iris all say at once gary, max and brock all sweat drop at the talk that the girls are saying they see me "Who that bitch he's with" misty ask I over hear her and come over and tell her "this is my girlfriend Zanna so call her a bitch again and see what happens" "S-s-s-sorry" misty stuttered "Thats what I thought" I said as I walked back to Zanna Me and Zanna walk back to our room "well that was fun" Zanna said "now its just me and you" I say as I start french kissing her and she moans into the kiss and starts to rub her hands on my stomach and then there was a knock at the door "I will get it I said as I walk towards the door and open it to find...


	4. Chapter 4 Need Ideas

Alright everyone I am still gonna be updating The Betrayed One but need new ideas for another story. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Betrayed One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon(but I will one day) also I am changing my ocs name to zero anyways on with the story.

When I opened the door may was there "the hell are you doing here" I said "Well I wanted to say I was sorry" may said "Well don't tell me that go tell ash that" I told her "well we tried but he told us to go burn in hell" she said "what do you mean us" I said "me, max, brock, misty, Trip and Tobias" may said "well you should after what you all did" I said Tobias came up to me and said "me you pokemon battle now" "ok" I said with no emotion showing "this is an unofficial pokemon match between Tobias and zero begin" "go latios" said Tobias as he sent out the legend "go latias" I said as I sent out my own legend "n-n-no way you have latias" said Tobias shocked that someone had that legend that he had been looking for a while now "well I do" I said "hey lets make it an interesting battle" Tobias said with a smug look on his face "what do you have in mind" I said in a monotone voice "the winner gets the others legend" Tobias said as he was sure he would win "ok lets begin but ref you herd him right" I asked the ref "yes I did and do you agree Tobias" the ref said "yes I do" Tobias said "latias mist ball" I commanded latias did and shot the mist ball so fast latios was knocked out before anybody knew it Tobias was shocked and attempted to run off with latios but latias flew and caught him and dropped him right in front of me "Now I believe we had an agreement _Tobias_" Tobias drooped his head in shame and hold out latios's pokeball I toke it and said to latios "you will become more stronger with me that traitor".

Next chapter will be in 2 days or more because of school and all so if you want an oc or zero or ash to have another pokemon pm me and tell me what pokemon and what moves peace out. Also thanks to ultramanblack147 your oc will be put in the next chapter and sorry it was not in this one I had I typed up already but yea next chapter. KARP!


	6. Updating Soon

UPdate Sorry for not updating I have writers block but hopefully I will finish the next chapter I will start typing it up tomarrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people TheWhiteW0lf here done changing my name and now on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon(but I will one day) any way another character D'Swiesq Karinjiang will be joining ashs side and his name will be shorter(unltramanblack147 pm me if its ok or not) any ways on with the story.

I had just won latios from tobias and was walking away from the pack of traitors or crackheads as I call them and got a call on my cellphone and it was from my friend Dj well thats what I call him his real name is D'Swiesq Karinjiang and the phone call went like thus "meet me at the poke'center" and he hung up I just looked at the phone weirdly.

Then put it back in my pocket and pulled out a pokeball and said "Gardevoir teleport me to the poke'center please" in a flash I was at the center and walked in and got tackled by 3 GOD DAM MAGIKARP I shoved them off me and saw Dj laughing at me and returned them back "you wont be laughing when I kick your ass in a battle" I retort "Oh yea bring it on" he said with a serious face "Wow talk about bipolar" I muttered.

~?Mystery Person point of view?~

"Well Well looks like I found you again shadow"

Me and Dj made it to the battle field there was a ref and a small crowed "Alright this is a 5v5 match there will be no subbing and when all of ones pokemon are fainted the battle is over does this sound good" yes" me and Dj say at the same time. ]Short tim skip[

Of course he had to use his 3 magikarp first I was standing there with my electriver and he tossed out his next pokemon it was a Moltress and of course its name had to be sheldon "Sheldon use flamethrower" Electriver got hit with the flamethrower and fainted "go Regirock use rock slide" Regirock used rock slide and Moltress got hit hard and was barly able to stay up in the air.

"Regirock finish it off with rockblast" Regi shot five high powered rocks at Moltress and Moltress went down.

**AN: What should Dj's last pokemon be the poll will go on for one week as of 1/29/15 to 2/6/15 and the pokemon are , , and the 4th and final one is Crobat vote and until then PEACE.**


End file.
